The present invention relates to a disk apparatus, and in particular, to a disk apparatus that rotates a disk-like recording medium at a high speed to record and reproduce information on and from the medium, for example, an optical disk apparatus such as a CO-ROM, a DVD-ROM, or a DVD-RAM, as well as a disk apparatus motor.
Conventional disk apparatuses have a supporting protrusion provided on the lowest plate in a stator core and extending toward a bracket body, with the tip of the supporting protrusion fixed to the bracket body using an adhesive, as described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-133640. Related apparatuses are described in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 5-78157, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-507184 (WO90/13167), and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-30719.
In these conventional disk apparatuses, the rigidity is increased by the supporting protrusion of the stator core and the natural frequencies are thus increased, but no considerations have been given to dampen the vibration, to prevent the motor falling toward the head and to reduce current consumption. Recently, these considerations have been particularly important due to the increased speed of disk apparatuses and the demand for miniaturization and multiple functions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk apparatus and a motor therefor which reduce errors during recording or reproduction by damping vibration and preventing the motor from falling toward the head and which lower power consumption.